


Perhaps

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/">xmen-firstkink</a> for <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=6029#t6029">the prompt</a>: "Erik ties up and chokes Emma under Charles' strict instruction. Charles refuses to participate until Emma is really turned on."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

In their little game positions changed but the roles stayed the same.  
This time Erik sat in the larger arm chair and Charles sat in front of him in the smaller one. Their knees almost touched each other. The men watched each other and waited, politely. Emma always set the starting pace and there was no rushing her as she dressed to her corset.

Emma's corset wasn't a cheap decoration. It was an expensive and handcrafted garment, meant for tightlacing. Twenty four steel bones and sturdy metal busk, all sown under pale blue brocade. The corset fit her like a second skin. When she was ready and content with the result, she walked to the waiting men. Without a word Emma perched on Erik's lap, a perfect pin-up posture. Erik closed his hands around her waist and the steel boning hummed to life. Emma inhaled sharply and for a moment nothing else happened.

“Spiral steel boning this time, Charles. There is a plenty of possibilities,” Erik said and Emma picked up the lovely compliment Charles was emitting to her. She bit her lip to keep quiet.

“Immobilize her hands.”

“Behind her back?”

“Why not.”

Emma stared at Charles as Erik arranged her position. He locked her hands together using the jewelry she was wearing, the diamond ring stuck to the loop of the bracelet. Simple and loose, yet effective. Erik returned his hands around her waist.

“A little higher,” Charles said and Erik's hands followed the upward curve, stopping before touching her breasts.

“Squeeze there.”

On command the steel bones started to tighten around her chest, the steady warm pressure building around her and causing Emma's skin tingle. She breathed evenly, trying to keep on top of the building pressure. She was starting to feel light-headed and she closed her eyes.

“Do you want to fuck her while I do this, Charles?”

“No, she is trying to slip into her own world, closing her eyes in such manner. That is not proper conduct.”

“Open. Open your eyes, or I crush your fucking ribcage.”

Emma's eyes flew open, and she returned to stare into the depths of Charles gaze. The pressure lessened and she drew a greedy breath. Before she exhaled, the metal tightened again. Emma enjoyed the plateau, the feeling of not breathing but not yet needing to breathe.

“Much better. Hold her until she starts to struggle.”

It took a little awhile before Emma's body took over her mind and started to struggle for oxygen, her muscles tightening, hands pulling against the restraints, legs kicking in their own volition. Charles stared into her eyes, watching, drinking in her primal fear that was beyond her rational control. Her vision started to blur and she knew she would loose consciousness any second now, and still Erik didn't loosen his hold. Pleasure bubbled in her mind, into a black cloud of euphoria.

“There's a good girl,” Charles said quietly. “Let her take a breath Erik.”

The pressure vanished and Emma drew a ragged breath, sweeter than any other. Tears splashed on her chest. She hadn't realized that she had started to cry. Charles leaned to brush away the tears. She wanted to come so badly at that moment.

Emma felt the delight flowing from them both, mingling together into a strange, bitter flavor. Charles held her face gently between his hands, stroking her skin as Erik tightened the squeeze. Her body shuddered in their hands, lungs burning from the need of oxygen. The darkness started to descend and once again the pressure vanished.

“Do you want to fuck her now, Charles?” Erik's voice floated around her, full of amusement. Emma wanted him to say yes, wanted them both inside her right now. Charles brushed his hand against her skin softly.

“Soon. Squeeze again.”


End file.
